The Phenotyping Core Facility has been focusing on in vivo cardiovascular and metabolic analyses in rodents using standardized, high quality, state-of-the-art techniques. The methodology used in these animal studies include non-invasive monitoring of systemic blood pressure, heart rate and blood flow in genetically altered or pharmacologically manipulated animals. Left ventricular hemodynamic function is assessed by the invasive Millar Pressure-Volume Intraventricular Catheter Systems (MPVS) and/or non-invasive echocardiography. The MPVS allows simultaneous and continuous high-fidelity monitoring of left ventricular pressure and relative volume in the intact heart of anesthetized animals. Intraventricular pressure and volume signals generate in real time the characteristic pressure-volume (P-V) loops, which are used to determine load-dependent and -independent parameters of cardiac contractile function in normal and disease conditions. The P-V loops may be captured during pharmacological, therapeutic, and hemodynamic interventions, allowing comprehensive evaluation of the fundamental mechanical properties of the heart. The Vevo 770 echocardiography imaging system provides the ability to image in vivo the functionality of small animal anatomical and physiological features. Precise, non-invasive, quantitative assessment of energy homeostasis in rodent models is critical to study metabolic function in models of obesity and fatty liver, including alcoholic liver disease. Methods for the comprehensive monitoring of food intake, energy expenditure (indirect calorimetry), locomotor activity and core body temperature by telemetry have been established and experiments have been conducted in animals on various types of diets. Blood and tissue samples are routinely collected for genetic, biochemical and histological analyses. In addition, the core has been involved in the breeding and maintenance of the various genetically altered mouse strains. Projects carried out in collaboration with the core during this period include the study of the role of endocannabinoid system in hypertension and in cirrhotic cardiomyopathy, the study of genetic factors and potential pharmacological targets of the impaired cardiac function in chronic or acute models of the failing heart, and analyses of changes in energy metabolism in mouse models of obesity, metabolic syndrome and alcoholic liver disease.